


Reunion

by SpaceMouse2



Category: Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Post-Gorse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMouse2/pseuds/SpaceMouse2
Summary: After the events of New Dawn, Kanan doesn't immediately join Hera. He does keep an ear out for her activities, regretting not following her.





	1. Chapter 1

He had thought that when she dropped him off planet side that she would quickly disappear from his mind. He figured he would handle the loss of her as he had all the others he had left behind; with a stiff drink and a distracting body. Definitely not the Jedi way, but that wasn't really Kanan's problem, and it worked.  
But not this time.  
This time, if he saw a cloaked figure in a cantina, he was drawn to chairs closer to them. He would try to ignore the hope in his heart that when they spoke it would be her voice from under that hood.  
At first he tried to ignore the rumors, tried to ignore her. But as more weeks passed and her successes mounted he listened closer. He started collecting stories of the Twi'lek woman who was defying the empire and living. He longed to tell her of the people who quietly toasted her in darkened cantina corners. As weeks turned to months, though he would deny it to any who asked, he found himself following her trail around the outer rim. He would jump on whatever ship would keep him closest to where she was, but he always seemed a step behind where she was last seen.  
Then he got the news he always feared, just as he had caught up with her. Hera Syndulla had been captured, and was to be publicly executed. He knew it was a trap to capture the slowly growing rebellion he had interacted with while following her. He also knew that Caleb Dume buried deep inside of himself wouldn't let him abandon her. For once, he agreed with Caleb.  
Her execution was to be by firing squad. Kanan hoped he was still strong enough in the force with his bare bones practicing to get them both out of there. He tried to meditate in his room at the cantina before her rescue to reconnect better.  
Key word being "tried".  
Instead of emptying his mind and letting the force direct him, he found himself trying to bargain. He pleaded, begging and offering anything for the strength to save her. He'd join the rebellion. He'd fulfill his role as Jedi. He would follow all the old teachings. He would take her place if he had to.  
He was so scared he would fail.  
With a shuddering breath he gave up meditating, and went to where the execution would be getting ready to take place. He went to her, hoping this would not be the last time he saw her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------


	2. Before

Hera knew no one was coming. The rebellion wasn't strong enough to send anyone to mount a rescue. Anyone else who might care was too far away to help. She didn't fantasize about any daring do. She would go out with her head held high and die for what she believed in.  
But she found herself still wanting comfort in these last moments. Almost against her will, her thoughts turned to Kanan. Even with all the excitement and distractions of being with the rebellion this last year, she hadn't forgotten him. In fact, she found herself somewhat distracted with him more than she liked to admit. With a sigh, she figured she might as well think of him now. Pushing away thoughts of him hadn't helped her anyway.  
She didn't imagine him beside her on missions she had done. She didn't picture what ifs or how things could have been different if he had been with her this last mission, an extra blaster to help shoot her way out. He never wanted to be a rebel, so she couldn't force him to be there, even in her day dreams.  
No, Hera pictured a different universe. One where they were both free of duties, meeting in a cantina over drinks. Like normal people becoming normal couples. She pictured them laughing, arguing, playing pazaak, and holding each other close at night. A life of his arms around her, fearlessly, for they had nothing to fear.  
The door to her cell opened, and a storm trooper roughly forced her to her feet, out of her cell and out of her daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short. Posted all at once because i wasn't sure how to do breaks between paragraphs otherwise. Sorry!


	3. After

Force help him she was beautiful. Even with her face bloodied from whatever beating she had endured in her capture (and whoever did that would pay if Kanan got a chance), all he wanted to tell her was how beautiful she was, and how no one else was going to lay a hand on her in violence. Kanan watched from just behind the front row as she was led before the firing squad and left there. Her back was straight and she stood tall and undefeated. She seemed unafraid to die, and seemed convinced no one was coming for her.  
He hoped to prove her wrong.  
Her eyes met his, and for a moment the defiance slipped away, leaving her vulnerable. Throwing away his meager outline of a plan, Kanan drew his light saber as he left the crowd and charged. Secrecy be damned, he was not losing her. Let the whole empire know and tremble with the knowledge there was at least one living Jedi.  
With his free hand he used the force to push away the storm troopers, knocking them back and into each other. Their shots flew wildly, leaving them both uninjured. Kanan cut through Hera's handcuffs before turning off the lightsaber and lifting her in his arms to jump over the wall blocking them in, higher than any normal man should be capable of. After clearing the wall he began running. He didn't know the extent of Hera's injuries, so he refused to put her down. Surprisingly, Hera didn't argue and instead directed him to where the Ghost was parked. It seemed she had been captured away from her ship, and it hadn't yet been found. When they had almost where Hera had left it, the troopers caught up with them. Kanan turned sharply, hoping that the turn would keep them from being hit by any of the shots. He hunched his body around Hera's as he ran to the waiting ramp. He managed to keep her safe, but in the scramble he felt the burn and pain of a blaster shot hitting home. Gritting his teeth through the pain and holding in a scream he pushed with the last of his adrenalin and energy to get them on the ship. He released Hera and collapsed, and as he lost consciousness he saw the door close and felt the ship begin to take off.

Hera refused to panic. When she had been dropped, she immediately knew she needed to check him for injuries. When he had collapsed, she knew she had to be faster than she was. she grabbed the emergency med kit and turned Kanan on to his stomach so she could see the damage. It was a wonder he hadn't dropped her sooner, as the blaster shot had hit him in the shoulder, leaving burns and deeper damage than she could handle fully. She did what she could while he was unconscious, sanitizing and binding his wound as best she could. Then, she sent a coded transmission to Phoenix squadron. She needed to bring them an injured rebel. Her only thought once she had done what she could was that she needed to come up with some way to keep him safer if he was coming with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the end. Maybe. IDK.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the awful description, I'm the worst at them. Thanks for reading, hopefully you had fun. If you are curious, I wrote this while listening to Lover's Wreck by Gaelic Storm. It was originally more angsty, but I decided to make it not so awful. Maybe next time.


End file.
